Winx Club - Episode 126/Cinélume Script
The Witches' Downfall Intro/Recap Narrator: In Roccaluce, Bloom finds Daphne and she also sees the faces of her beloved family from her past. She realizes that she still has the power inside her, but she must believe in it in order to release it! In Magix, Sky is almost defeated but Bloom manages to save him. The Dark Army is already marching towards Alfea. This is the final battle. Scene: Alfea *The lightning strikes and thunder rumbles then pans down to Alfea. Everyone getting ready. Pepe and Kiko whimpering.* Faragonda: All right, this is it. Hold your positions everyone, the stakes have never been higher. *The dark army coming towards Alfea.* Icy: Alfea. Attack! Faragonda and Griffin: Protecta Litar! Stormy: Do they really think that their silly barrier can stop us? Stella: Uh... Musa: Oh no. You got it coming you evil witches. Stormy: Ahhh. What's this? Get them. Stella: We won't be able to hold them for long. What's going to happen to us? Icy: Huh? *Bloom appears. The fairies cheer* Tecna: Alright! Brandon: Hey Sky, it sure is good to see you again. Bloom: Hi everybody! Mind if I join in? Icy: It's not possible. I can't believe this! Darcy: Huh? Bloom: You thought you were rid of me, didn't you, Icy? Well, you thought wrong. *Bloom zaps Icy but she appears in the sky.* Icy: What do you think you're doing? You seem to forget that your not the only one who possesses the power of the dragon. Flora: But Bloom is not alone this time. *The Winx fly to the sky to join Bloom* Icy: I don't know how you do it Bloom, but you always push my buttons. *Icy shoots ice but Bloom stops it with a shield. Bloom and Icy fly to somewhere else.* Darcy: What in the...? Riven: Where in the world did you and Bloom go? Sky: Well, we parked the Space Spider in the Dark Forest and we went for a walk! Riven: So how did it go? *Riven and Sky cut the Army of Darkness* Sky: Well we wanted to be alone and believe me we were. Magix is a total ghost town, Riven. Riven: The Trix have outdone themselves this time. Sky: Yeah. I think Bloom has just about had it with them. Brandon: Hey guys. Just thought I would give you a hand. Scene: Lake Roccaluce Bloom: Seems your aim is a bit off! *Bloom stops Icy's icicles with her power* Scene: Alfea Flora: Flower Twister! Musa: Let's add a touch of music to this. *Musa uses her power* Stormy: Alright! That's enough! Faragonda: The strength of these creatures is linked to the Trix's power. As the witches' energy drops, so does the might of their army. Now, where are Bloom and Icy? Scene: Lake Roccaluce Icy: GRRR! That's enough! I've had it! I'm finished toying with you! *Icy freezes Bloom* Scene: Alfea Stormy: Leave it to me, sister. I'll cut them down to size. *Stormy creates a tornado* Stella: Flora!!! *The Winx breaks the tornado* Darcy: Huh whoa... Oh no...!! Griffin: NOW! *The headmistresses create an object to capture the witches* Scene: Lake Roccaluce Icy: Try breaking free from that, "Miss Goody Fairy!" *Bloom breaks free with her power* Icy: No! NOO!!!! Scene: Alfea *The Army disappears* Brandon: Mirta! Stella: Yes! Saladin: I get the feeling that Bloom is behind all this. *Bloom appears with Icy, who is now defeated* Stella: Oh! I thought I'd seen the last of you, Bloom. *Bloom and Sky kiss* Scene: Magix *Magix's citizens are revived* Scene: Alfea Griffin: My students and I must return to Cloud Tower, Faragonda. There's a lot to do. It'll take a while for things to get back to normal. Faragonda: What about the Trix? Griffin: They seem to be waking up from a bad dream. They were driven mad by their thirst for power. Faragonda: The power of the Dragon belongs to Bloom and she alone can control it. Trying to take it away from her was both crazy and dangerous. Griffin: I can assure you they will be punished for their crimes. They will be sent to Lake Roccaluce for a retreat of purification. Saladin: Good news from Magix: life is returning back to normal. Faragonda: Oh well, that's great! Sky: Go on, Knut! Bloom: Sooner or later you'll have to ask her. Stella: Excuse us. Knut wants to ask you something. Griffin: Go ahead, Knut. What is it? Knut: Uhm... well... it's like because I think kinda doing well here at Alfea and uhm... maybe I'd like to stay here... Uhm... maybe like i-if there's room... Y-yes, that would be nice... Saladin: Knut, if I'm not mistaken, you're asking if you can stay here at Alfea? Faragonda: What do you say, Griffin? Would you mind he staying in here instead of Cloud Tower? Griffin: I have no objection whatsoever and I appreciate your consulting me on this matter. *Knut laughs and he becomes janitor at Alfea* Musa: How's it going, Knut? Party's gonna start soon. Everything's got to be in tip top shape. We'll see you later. Hey you two, are you ready for tonight? Mirta: Are you sure you don't want to say with me here? Lucy: I'm sure. Cloud Tower's my home. Mirta: I'm so glad I found a friend like Flora. Lucy: Well, to each his own... It's not like you couldn't change your mind. Mirta: Oh, but I don't think I will. Faragonda: Cheer up, girls. You're going back home. Mirta: Goodbye, Lucy. I'll miss you... Flora: Don't worry Mirta. You'll be okay. You'll see... Mirta: I know. I just need some time. Faragonda: I guess it's time for us to say goodbye. Griffin: We put up a good fight, Faragonda. But now it's time for our schools to focus on their missions. Faragonda: Uh huh. Griffin: Come on girls. Hurry up. Cloud Tower awaits our return. *The witches return via a portal like the way they came to Alfea* Griffin: And as far as Icy, Darcy and Stormy are concerned. They're heading to Lake Roccaluce for a purification retreat. Stella: Byee!! Pepe: Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama! *Pepe follows Icy* Bloom: Come on Kiko. Don't be sad. Pepe wants to be with his mommy. You'd want to stay with me too, wouldn't you? Right? *Kiko nods* Scene: Party Faragonda: May I please have your attention? We are gathered here to celebrate a momentous event. Alfea has always been a school for fairies, and so, in honor of the great courage, loyalty and outstanding spirit of collaboration shown by some of you, especially during the last few days, I've decided to renew the concept of the modern fairy with a new word - "Winx"! *The crowd cheers* Saladin: You think I should? Faragonda: Why, of course! Go ahead! *Saladin drinks his drink* Bloom: May I propose a toast to Brandon and Stella? Sky: Why? Did I miss something? Brandon: Yeah. A toast for what? Stella: What do you mean? It's a toast to celebrate the fact you are not a prince and that I don't mind one bit. Flora: Something tells me that we'll soon have another reason to raise our glasses. Right, Tecna? *Tecna giggles* Bloom: Hey. The nymphs! Scene: Wishing Well Sky: Bloom? Are you okay? Bloom: I should be happy, huh? Sky: Well, aren't you? Bloom: I don't know. I keep thinking about my adoptive parents, my birth parents, my past and there are still so many things I don't get. No kidding... Sky: Listen. Whatever it is you choose to do, I want you to know that you're not alone. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Scripts